


Anatomy of Over-Caffeination

by keelywolfe



Series: Coffee Nation [3]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: The day after the 'Big Date' is not going at all like Robbie had planned.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Today was not going as planned. 

To begin with, Robbie had woken up alone. Under normal circumstances that was the proper order of things but last night Sportacus had stayed and…well. Waking up by himself had not been the expectation. Not that Robbie was angry; it was well after noon by the time he'd woken and he'd hardly expected Sportacus of all people to be willing to lounge the day away in bed. 

It was more like a lingering disappointment. If he'd expected anything, it would have been a note or a quick kiss goodbye or if one was particularly hopeful, a coffee waiting on his bedside table, the aroma of it wafting through the air invitingly. What he'd gotten was a tangle of sheets and the opposite side of the bed cool and empty, the dent in the pillow his only sign that someone else had occupied it with him the night before. Considering how rarely Robbie himself used it, he supposed any evidence was better than nothing. 

So yes, he'd woken to an empty bed and the beginnings of a headache lurking behind his eyes. By the time he had gotten dressed and made his way out of his bunker in the direction of the coffee shop, it had bloomed into a full-blown, throbbing migraine. He'd grimly continued on his way, just wanting to get his coffee before heading back down into the cool darkness. 

It was bad enough by the time he got to the Beanery even the gentle tinkle of the door bell made him cringe. The Sassy Coffee Ship girl was stocking the pastry display and her face lit up with a smile when he walked in. 

"Robbie," she exclaimed and to Robbie's surprise, she dashed over to him and flung her arms around him. Automatically, he raised his arms into a sort of half-hug, patting her feebly on the back until she let him go, beaming up at him. "I've been waiting all day for you to come in! How did it go?"

"Good," Robbie managed, blinking down at her. She really was a tiny thing for as sassy as she was; the top of her head barely reached the middle of his chest. 

Trina squealed in delight and Robbie winced as his migraine reasserted its authority. "And I was right? He loved it? Oh my god, please tell me he loved it!"

Robbie thought of having to borrow cutting implements from the Mayor, the fruit carnage, and the mystery of the dreaded pomegranate. Of Sportacus's face when he'd seen the 'interesting' plates…of Sportacus teasing him with the strawberry…

"Yes?" he tried, hopefully. It seemed to be the correct choice. Miss Sass lit up like a beam of sunshine through cloud cover. 

"Oh, that's so amazing! I…" she suddenly frowned, peering closer at him. "Are you okay? You look kinda pale."

"Migraine," he ground out and her expression instantly melted into sympathy. She dropped her voice closer to a whisper.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Here, let me," Quickly, she slipped behind the counter and made his usual. Robbie noticed through his squinted eyes that she dropped in an extra shot of espresso. She handed it to him and the warmth in his hand was soothing. "The caffeine will help. Go on, go get out of the sun and someplace dark. You can regale me with tales of the Perfect Date next time." 

She all but shooed him out the door and Robbie was nearly there when he realized he hadn't paid. "Wait, I—"

Trina waved him off, scoffing, "I'll put it on your tab and you can get it next time. Go take care of yourself."

Something felt hot and tight in Robbie's chest, not unpleasantly so, but his headache was eclipsing everything by now. He nodded to her and shuffled out the door, burning his tongue on a too-hot sip of coffee and not even caring. 

Only to have the bright flash of a camera catch him full in the face as he stepped out and Robbie yelped as a drove a spike of pain through his head. He nearly dropped his cup, fumbling his free hand up and over his eyes until the throbbing dulled to something bearable. It was only then that Robbie peeked through his fingers to see where the assault had come from and any pleasurable emotion still lingering in his chest sank, buried in dismay. 

Amelia Skeezybottom, of course it was. She was an awful, nosy old hag who ran the local newspaper. More of a gossip rag, really, and while Ms. Busybody was fond of a little tittle-tattle, Amelia never seemed to have a nice word to share about anyone. 

Except Sportacus. Even she didn't dare try to smear his good name. 

The toothy grin she was offering up to Robbie made him wonder sourly if that was about to change. 

"Mr. Rotten," she cooed, batting her overdone eyelashes. "I've wanted to speak to you—"

"I'm busy," Robbie said curtly, trying to skirt around her. And failing. He had to give her credit, she'd planned her trap well; he was caught between the coffee shop door and the decorative gating, leaving him the option of either staying where he was or shoving her to the ground to make his getaway. 

"Yes, yes, busy dating the local hero, so I've heard," she clucked her tongue and Robbie rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to ease at least a little of the ache. "You and Sportacus, who would have thought? Tell me, what is it that a villain like yourself has to do to get a hero to pay attention to him? A new scheme, perhaps?" she asked slyly. "Mind control?"

"Let me by," Robbie gritted out. The headache was throbbing behind his eyes now.

"No comment?" she purred, "Nothing at all to say? That's a shame, Sportacus was _so_ much more forthcoming, he had plenty to say about your…" She paused, tapping her pen against her teeth as though searching for the word settled on, " _Relationship_."

Something cold settled into Robbie's blood at even the thought Sportacus talking to this…this overdone crone about him, about them. No, he wouldn't, Robbie knew he wouldn't, and yet…and yet…

The shattering pain of his migraine was making it hard to think and abruptly Robbie didn't care that he was practically shoving an old woman to the ground to get past her. He ignored her indignant squawking, heading off in the direction of his bunker in a long-legged stride. Later, he'd think about all this later when his head was no longer in danger of falling off his neck.

The billboard was in sight, peace was looming before him and Robbie almost made it. Almost, except he had to walk past the park to get home and his route had taken him directly past the crowd of playing children. Who had decided that today of all days was the one they wanted to talk to him.

If it had been one child, Robbie would have dropped all pretenses of dignity and run. It would have been a pathetic display but damned if he wouldn't have done it. A crowd of children was harder to escape from and Robbie halted, blinking at them with dull, pained bewilderment. 

"What do you want?" Robbie demanded, both patience and manners in short supply after the way this day was going.

It was Stingy who spoke up first, scowling at him. "Why did Sportacus sleep over at your house? He never stays over at _my_ house when we have sleepovers!"

Trixie scoffed, entirely too loudly for Robbie's throbbing head. "Grown ups don't stay over at _kid_ sleepovers!"

"What are you nattering about?" Robbie winced at the volume of his own voice, lowering it to a harsh whisper. "What do you _want_?"

The pink one shuffled her feet but her face was defiant. "We saw Sportacus leaving your house this morning and he didn't even come over to say hi to us or play! Just went straight up to his airship and hasn't come back down. What did you do to him?"

"What did I…" Robbie trailed off, staring down at a ring of alternating angry and nervous faces. The brown-haired one, Trixie, looked more amused than anything and the blond one was sucking vigorously on a lollipop, his expression tearfully anxious. 

"Guys, I think we should just wait for Sportacus—" the blond one began timidly and cringed when three other children spoke over him, loudly squabbling and every word seemed to be driving an ice pick of pain straight into Robbie's sinuses. 

It was too much, Robbie couldn’t stand here and listen to any of this anymore, he could not. 

"Be quiet!" Robbie shouted over all of them. Instantly, silence fell, five round faces shifting to shock, until the silence was broken by the blond one bursting into tears, sobbing wetly into his cape and lollipop. The ruckus began again with an increased volume, now all of them were shouting, and Robbie giddily thought that this must be what insanity felt like. 

"What is going on?" 

It wasn't said loudly and yet, the words cut through everything. All of them, including Robbie, turned as one to look at Sportacus, who was standing with his hands on his hips. 

Even with his head throbbing in time to the yelling, Robbie couldn't help taking in the sight of him. Perfect, the way he always was, neatly dressed and his hat hiding his tousle of blond curls, completely unmarked by the night before. It should have been a lovely sight but part of Robbie selfishly wished there was some visible sign on him, something to make it _real_. It was stupid and selfish, and yet. His head ached, he was so tired and he couldn't think. All he could remember was waking up alone.

The babble of childish voices turned to him, the blond kid latching on to Sportacus's leg and clinging there, blubbering into his trouser leg. He gave the child a startled pat on the head, hushing the children before finally turning to Robbie and the displeasure on his face hurt more than Robbie could ever admit. 

"Robbie, what are you doing?" That same displeasure was heavy in his voice and Robbie's hackles rose. 

"You don't even know what's going on!"

Sportacus's frown deepened. "I know that you are making children cry!"

He was going to side with them, Robbie realized with a sinking feeling, because of course he was. He wasn't even going to ask and why would he? Ask Robbie Rotten, the town villain, as if he had any excuse that would be good enough for shouting at children and never mind that they had been the ones attacking him. 

A new pain joined the one in his head, this one sharp with clarity; Sportacus was never going to love him. All this past week the hallucination had never really ended. He'd known this wasn't going to last, he'd always known, the sweet dream of having Sportacus with him was just that, a dream, and Robbie had to wake up from it at some point. 

What did they have in common anyway? Sportacus was…Sportacus and Robbie couldn't even think of a date without half the town helping. Nothing had really changed, had it? Sportacus was still the hero and Robbie was the villain who shouted at children and Sportacus would make love but he wouldn't be _in_ love. And Robbie couldn't. He just couldn't.

"Leave me alone," Robbie said softly, clearly, and everyone went still for one brief, cold moment before the ruckus rose again. 

"Wait, what?" Sportacus said, bewildered and half-distracted by the crowd of children all demanding his attention. "Hold on a moment, now!"

"Leave me alone!" Still hardly more than a harsh whisper and Robbie finally abandoned all dignity and ran. Ran away towards the billboard, towards the dark safety of home. He felt fingertips graze the back of his shirt, only skimming and failing to catch hold and he was free to run. 

Halfway there, Robbie dared to look back, he couldn't resist, he had to see, had to _know_. He needn't have bothered; Sportacus was still standing with the children, the blond one clinging to his leg. Robbie was too far away to see if Sportacus was looking at him but it didn't matter. 

The hallucination was over.

Robbie made it to the hatch and pulled it down with a grunt, securing the lock on it, something he never did, before sinking down into the bunker. Once there, Robbie refused to think, about anything, only fumbled with the bottle of migraine medicine, swallowing it down with cold coffee before he sat in his chair. There in the darkness Robbie sat curled up with a blanket, medicine and caffeine lulling his migraine into submission before he fell into a fitful sleep. 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The faint dregs of his headache were lingering when Robbie woke again. Disoriented and unsettled, he sat up in his chair, calling out hoarsely for the lights to turn on. The sudden illumination didn't make him cringe and Robbie had begun to decide he'd made it through another migraine relatively unscathed. And then he remembered. The coffee shop girl and Amelia Skeezybottom and the children and...and…

Oh. _Oh_. 

Slowly, Robbie sank back into his chair. The overhead lights took on a splintered halo that had nothing to do with a migraine. Robbie blinked hard, eyes burning as he breathed in and out several times, the looming ache in his chest growing. 

How could he have been so stupid? Yes, he'd had a headache, all right, a migraine, and yes, every word he'd had to listen to had been like a spike driven into his brain, but he should have simply ignored the kids, told them to ask Sportacus, anything. He knew how Sportacus was around the children and he could have…he should have…he should have been happy to take what he had while he could. Everything that had happened in the past week, every memory fluttered through his thoughts like so much confetti and Sportacus had been coming to care for him, he had, Robbie knew he had but…

Sportacus had never come after him. A glance at the clock confirmed Robbie had been asleep for hours and his rest had never been interrupted, not a single gonging knock on the hatch had shaken him from sleep. Sportacus had let him go and why wouldn't he, he'd come up on Robbie shouting at children, making them cry; if there was anything the man considered unforgivable, that had to be at the top of the list.

A drop of wetness fell on the back of his hand. Robbie looked at it for a long moment, watched as another joined it. And another, until he gave in, buried his face in his arms and wailed, overcome with the grief of everything he was never going to have. He'd known, hadn't he, he'd always known, Robbie had never truly believed that he was going to get what he wanted but for one brief, borrowed moment, he'd almost had it. Almost. He'd gotten to touch what it would be like to be with the person he loved more than anything and now that he'd lost it, there was nothing left to him but overwhelming sorrow.

He sobbed through the tightness in his throat, eyes burning, and hating himself just a little for giving in. It was pathetic and Robbie didn't even care, only wept until he was empty, drained, his throat and eyes sore, a fresh headache looming and a little nauseated from it all. 

Enough. Robbie scrubbed at his face roughly with the back of his hand, slicking the wetness away. Work, his work was good and now he had a damn good reason to want to chase Sportacus out of town. He had ideas, oh, he had ideas, ones he'd deemed too cruel in the past but now—

Even as he thought it, Robbie knew he wouldn't be able to go through with it. A memory of Sportacus looking at him, that sweet smile on his face, loomed in his thoughts and Robbie could imagine it turning disappointed, hurt, and he simply couldn't. The instinct was there to find blame in Sportacus for all of this but it wasn't his fault that he didn't love Robbie. He'd been so very gentle, so kind, and maybe he didn't love Robbie but he had _cared_. Robbie had to believe that much, anything else would be obscene. 

Well. Better to go in the opposite direction then and find a way for the two of them to coexist in Lazytown without ever sharing the same space. He could do that if he tried hard enough and Robbie intended to begin trying very hard right now.

With a sort of grim humor he realized that he'd never gotten to show Sportacus the rest of the Star Wars movies. There was a fair chance Sportacus would never get to see them and somehow that idea hurt more than it should.

The unfairness of the universe was staggering.

* * *

Robbie wasn't certain how long he'd been working when he finally looked up from his latest project. He'd gone through designing, schematics, creating, and even testing which meant it could have been hours and perhaps even days. His eyes felt gritty and dry and his coffee supply had dwindled to twice-used grounds. 

It gave him a sinking sort of panic to realize his options were either to try to get some sleep or to leave the bunker in search of caffeine. Sleeping, well, Robbie dreaded the thought of what dreams might be awaiting him, his memories of the past two weeks twisted into something haunting but going out meant…going out.

He couldn't stay here forever. A glance at the clock gave him a guilty relief. 8:10pm which meant Sportacus would already be in bed yet the coffee shop would still be open. His plan to avoid Sportacus was made a great deal easier by knowing his schedule. Still, he opened the hatch warily, peering out through a crack into the growing twilight. 

No one was waiting for him. 

The walk to the Lazy Beanery was uneventful this time. Robbie didn't see a single person until he walked through the shop door and his Sassy Coffee Shop girl was behind the counter. Maybe it was his exhaustion or maybe he looked worse than he thought, because she gave him his coffee with an oddly gentle smile, not saying a word.

Maybe everyone in town already knew that Sportacus and he…that they were…well, that they weren't…of course she would, the entire population of children had been present for it. Amelia Skeezybottom might have even been close enough to play gleeful witness and Robbie ducked his head, didn't look at the barista as he silently paid her and walked back out. 

He couldn't think about this. 

It was full on nighttime when he made the slow trek back home, the streetlamps blazing to life in mellow circles of yellow light. He would have made it scot-free, if it hadn't been for the kitten. The little creature obviously had no sense of self-preservation based on how often it needed rescue, and it proved it by darting out of the shadows and between Robbie's legs, halfway to tripping him. The surprise made him squeeze his coffee cup too hard and the lid popped off, sending a wave of scalding hot liquid over his hand and wrist. 

Robbie yelped, dropping the cup and shaking his hand, and managed to trip over his own feet in the process, completing his fall to the ground. Unable to get his hands out in time to break his fall, he hit hard, breath knocked out of him. He stared up at the sky where the stars weren't out yet, mentally cataloguing his aches and pains, and wondered with bleak humor if this was the universes revenge for him even attempting to claim a little bit of happiness in his life. 

A fact that was confirmed by frantic hands suddenly on him, searching him for injuries, and a painfully familiar voice asked him, "Robbie? Robbie?? Are you okay?"

"Yes," Robbie said faintly. Then wondered why Sportacus had even asked because he was completely ignored, lifted up into strong arms and Robbie squeezed his eyes shut and didn't look, refused to look even as he was carried to a nearby bench and gently set down. He didn't look as careful hands took his own and turned it over, pressing testingly at the reddened skin, or when they settled on his face and a thumb traced a scrape on his cheek.

"Robbie," so softly, and finally Robbie gave in and opened his eyes. Sportacus was crouching in front of him, all soft blue eyes, wide and concerned.

"You came," Robbie said blearily.

Sportacus frowned and that line formed between his eyes, the one Robbie wanted to kiss away and couldn't. "Of course I came!"

"Of course you came," Robbie repeated dully, "I needed saving. You'd come to save anyone."

"What…Robbie, that's not fair!" 

"It's true."

"Is it?" Sportacus snapped. He stood and glared down at Robbie. "How kind of you to decide that for me! Are you going to keep drawing conclusions for both of us or am I going to be allowed a chance? Can I please _talk to you_?"

"I…yes," Robbie said, uncertainly. He watched mutely as Sportacus paced aggressively in front of him. He yanked off his hat, raking his fingers roughly through his hair and Robbie was guiltily drinking in the sight of him. 

"I've been worried about you," he said finally, "I've spent the last two days waiting for you to come outside so I could see that you were okay. Trina told me about your migraine, she was worried, too." Sportacus grimaced, "Well, no, she yelled at me about your migraine but I told her I needed to respect your wishes."

"But you didn't…why didn't you…" Robbie stumbled out. "You didn't come to see me."

Sportacus sighed, and the sound was tight and frustrated. "Robbie, you told me to leave you alone and I did. I thought you needed some time to cool down; I was waiting for _you_ to come to _me_. After you left and I finally got the kids to calm down enough to tell me what was going on, I went to see Trina. You hadn't looked well but you asked me to leave you alone and…" He lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "You locked your hatch. I didn't want to bother you while you were sick and the children hadn't been kind to you."

"I yelled at them," Robbie said hoarsely. "They cried."

"Ziggy cried," Sportacus corrected, "And he was just as upset by his friends shouting as he was about you. The others were, well, trying to be my hero, I think." He hesitated and then added gently, "Please don't be angry with them, Robbie."

"I'm not," Robbie said, honestly, and he wasn't. "They weren't entirely wrong to doubt me. I haven’t exactly been the role model that you are." Once you've sent a robodog to attack a person, Robbie figured they were allowed some concerns.

Sportacus nodded, relieved. "I'm sorry, but yes. I didn't expect that they'd think my need to take a shower before being presentable in public meant something was wrong. They told me everything." He sighed again, shifting to crouch in front of Robbie. "I was trying to do what you wanted. I thought you only wanted to be alone for a couple of days, I didn't assume you meant forever." Soft blue eyes met his and Robbie could have happily drowned in them if it meant avoiding what he knew was coming. "Did you?"

"I don't know," Robbie said miserably. "I'm not good for you. I don't know how to do this; I'm not good with people."

"Me, too."

That made Robbie blink. "What?"

He made an impatient sound and Sportacus flung himself down on the bench, close enough that his knee was pressed to Robbie's. Robbie tried not to bask too visibly in that light pressure. 

"Robbie, in this entire town, who am I friends with? I told you before, people assume I am one way and they get upset when I'm not. I'm not like most people either. It's better to be distant with them, let them see me as the town hero." He shook his head, unhappily. "This is my fault. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to see me anymore."

It was Robbie's turn to be bewildered, an emotion they seemed to trade back and forth far too frequently. "Why would you think that?"

"If I wasn't this elusive town hero, people wouldn't be so interested."

"Ego," Robbie snorted. "Maybe they are interested because I am the villain."

Sportacus smiled faintly. "I talked to them. Everyone. I asked the Mayor to call a meeting and talked to the whole town. I told them that we need some privacy, that you aren't used to this attention and they needed to leave us be." He scowled. "It's one thing to gossip a little and take pictures of us holding hands." He nudged Robbie with a gentle elbow. "The blog is cute, by the way. 

"But Amelia Skeezybottom had no right asking you anything so personal and neither did the kids. She apologized to me, by the way, for implying I'd told her things when I hadn't," Sportacus said sourly. "But I wouldn't hold my breath waiting for one for you."

Robbie didn't give a damn about Amelia or any apology she might have. "You did that for me?"

"Of course I did that for you." Deliberately, he reached over and gripped Robbie's wrist, gently but firmly, and Robbie realized suddenly that he always did that when he said something difficult, as though expecting Robbie to run away. Which, to be fair, the one time he hadn't that was exactly what had happened. "Robbie, I love you."

Robbie closed his eyes, took in a shaky breath and let it out. He'd wanted to hear those words so much, craved them, and maybe once just hearing them would have been enough. Not now, not unless the emotion was behind them. "You don't need to say it, I wasn't trying to rush you."

"You're not," Sportacus tipped his head back to look at the sky. "You know I've been to other towns out there. Bigger towns, there aren't many that would be smaller," he chuckled softly. "There's even a Lazy City and you wouldn't think I was so innocent if you knew what I'd seen there. When I first began traveling to help people, there was someone. I saved him and…anyway, we were together for a while. It didn't end well." 

"What happened?" Robbie asked, reluctantly interested even with jealousy blooming heavy in his chest. He tamped it down viciously; he'd been with others in the past, too. 

"I don't really want to talk about it," Sportacus admitted and his voice was small. "It was very unpleasant. I came to realize later that he didn’t love me, only the image of what he thought I was." His fingers on Robbie's wrist shifted, his hand sliding down over Robbie's, warm and dry. "I was afraid at the beginning that you felt something similar. Loved some false idea of me. But Robbie, you've never asked me to be anything other than what I am. Two weeks ago I never imagined this and two days ago I watched you walk away and I knew I didn't want to be without you."

There were things Robbie should be saying, probably, about how anyone who didn't appreciate Sportacus for who he really was absolutely didn't deserve him and was a bastard, and if Robbie ever managed to wiggled a name out of Sportacus, he would be getting _exactly_ what he did deserve and often. 

Possibly he shouldn't say that last part. 

But he should be saying how much he loved Sportacus in return and that honestly, he was a wonderful boyfriend, caring and sweet and thoughtful, morning-after etiquette aside, and Sportacus always claimed he wasn't perfect, except how he was, he really was, to Robbie. 

In the end, Robbie didn't say anything. He wrapped his arms around Sportacus and pulled him in, cupping the back of his head in one hand and threading his fingers into those silky curls before taking a kiss. Soft, soft lips and the light gust of air as Sportacus inhaled, deepening it until they were both panting and breathless. 

Robbie let his forehead rest against Sportacus's as he caught his breath and wondered with dizzy bemusement if a picture of this kiss would end up on the blog. Somehow, the thought wasn't as humiliating as it had been before and the thought of the town rejoicing at Sportacus and Robbie making up made him feel a little warmer towards his neighbors. 

A sudden thought occurred and Robbie blurted out unthinkingly, "Why didn't you tell me goodbye when you left that morning?"

Sportacus leaned back enough to look at him, brows drawing together into a frown and this time Robbie did kiss that little line. "Robbie, I did."

"What…you did? I woke up alone." Of that, Robbie was certain.

"You don't remember?" There was a note of amused exasperation in Sportacus's tone. "I kissed you goodbye and asked you to meet me for lunch. I was coming down to see you when I saw you with the children."

"Ah," Robbie coughed out. "I must not have been completely awake."

"I suppose not," Sportacus said dryly. "Did you really think I left without saying goodbye?"

"Anyway, I could use another coffee before the shop closes," Robbie said hurriedly, lunging to his feet. He tugged impatiently at Sportacus's hand and for once, Robbie would be grateful for his tendency to bound into motion if they could just set this portion of the conversation aside.

Sportacus stood slower but he let it drop and somehow, Robbie would find a way to reward him for that kindness. "All right, let's go. And can you please tell Trina everything is all right? For the past two days, every time I've gotten tea it's been cold."

"You don't tip well enough."

"Uh huh. Tell her before she starts slipping in sugar packets. I've gotten used to tea in the morning."

Before Robbie could deny his Sassy Coffee Shop girl would commit such a nefarious act, he found himself tugged down into another soft, sweet kiss. He leaned into it, basked in the simple pleasure of it, and when he opened his eyes again Sportacus was smiling up at him.

"I love you," Robbie said it softly, no longer a confession and only a truth.

"I love you, too," Sportacus stole a last kiss, a gentle press of lips, "Now let's get you your coffee."

A better sentence had never existed. 

-finis-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I am calling this one done. Heck of a ride for coffee!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
